Speak Now
by Becky-the-Kat
Summary: What would happen if Ginny interrupted the wedding between Draco and Astoria. Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. This is a Draco/Ginny fic, but it revolves a lot around a one sided Draco/Astoria pairing. Hope you like it. It is indeed a songfic.


**So I am not usually the song-fic kind of person, but I bought Taylor Swift's Album Speak Now and I could not help myself. **

_I am not the type of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

We both knew if wouldn't work between the two of us. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. Not to mention his wedding has been planned since the little girl he was betrothed to had been born. It didn't matter that he was in love with a fiery red-head and she loved him back. All it took was a surprising conversation in detention when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off searching for Horcruxes. It hadn't been one of my more serious ones. I only earned it for screwing up a spell in Dark Arts class her sixth year. He was watching over detention for the Carrows, it was something I had been deeply relieved about.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

The wedding was beautiful, not at all the colors I would think to see Draco Malfoy's wedding in, but beautiful nonetheless. The colors were a sea foam green, a robin's egg blue and lavender, rather than the forest green and silvers one would expect for a Malfoy wedding.

Blaise, who was Draco's best man, Theo Crabbe, and Goyle, who were the groomsmen, were the only people present from the grooms party. Of course his mother was there, but Lucious was already in Azkaban, therefore none of the Blacks, nor the other Malfoys were invited.

All of the Greengrass family, as well as family friends, and extended family were invited on her side, however. They all wore the appropriate colors, and had the same look of mild disinterest that would unnerve me if I were the one standing in front of them.

I walked past the room where the girl my love was about to marry was getting ready. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her usually beautiful face to be contorted grotesquely into a look of pure anger, a look that I knew her face went into often. She was yelling at Pansy, of all people, who agreed to be one of her bridesmaids after much coaxing. Daphne was the maid of honor, which was surprising because everyone expected her to be jealous of her younger sister. Pansy, Millicent and Tracey were her other bridesmaids. I was surprised the dark haired girl had yet to punch the blond.

Astoria, was wearing a huge ballgown. I swear it had to be as wide as the girl was tall. She looked like a cupcake, honestly. Or, maybe, one of those cakes where the stripper pops out of the top like muggles like, only she hadn't finished getting out of the cake yet. If that things was walking down the isle toward me I would probably run screaming.

The bridesmaid's dresses were appalling. They were lavender with a seafoam green sash thing going from the right hip to the middle of the left thigh, it had some of the blue fabric flowers along it as well. If she wanted to make her bridesmaids look like clowns, she succeeded.

_this is _

_surely not what you thought it would be_

_i _

_lose myself in a daydream _

_where I stand and say_

_don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_don't wait or say a single vow_

_you need to hear me out_

_and they said speak now_

It was sort of my plan to stop the wedding. Of course I knew better. This was about politics not choice, but I still should give it a try. They didn't make me a Gryffindor for nothing after all. He expected the feeling to be mutual, that she did not love him, that she would want someone else. Of course, he was wrong. Astoria Greengrass painted herself in love with Draco Malfoy in the silly little head of hers.

He would not be able to divorce her if they went through with this. The agreement says that only the woman can back out of the marriage after it happened. Sure, he could make her life hell. He could bring home hookers, and have parties at odd hours. He wouldn't do that to his family name though. He was respectable in that way, and I loved him for that. I loved him for him, not just everything he owned, and his money.

_fond gestures are exchanged_

_and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_and I am hiding in the curtains_

_it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_she _

_floats down the isle like a pageant queen_

_but I know _

_you wish it was me_

_you wish it was me _

_don't you_

I had an invitation. Of course, Draco invited me to be here. He didn't really expect me to come but I was important to him. I came wearing a mid-thigh length, black dress. My plain black peep-toe heels with red bottoms. Expensive, yes, but money was no longer a problem for me. Not now that Percy was the minister, Ron was an Auror, and I was the Co-captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

She insisted on a muggle church. It was an incredibly dumb move on her part. Not only did the muggle god damn us with magic blood, but much of her family, and his friends, still practiced the old ways. Not to mention most of them were prejudice against all things muggle. I was surprised we weren't all struck by lightening as soon as we assembled.

I was approached by the bouncer, who told me to exit the chapel. I tried to explain that the groom invited me, but he said I was uninvited by the bride. It figures. Even in school she always hated me. She was a year below me, so we didn't see each other much but she still sneered at and made fun of me, even after I was 'accepted' into the Slytherin circle.

So now, here I was, hiding behind some curtains after I managed to sneak back in. It was annoying really. Blaise was trying not to snicker from his place next to Draco, as the bride-to-be walked down the aisle. She was graceful, and beautiful. She knew how to strut her stuff. No one argued these things. I could tell by the guarded look on Draco's face he was wishing someone else was walking toward him during this wedding. I could only hope he was thinking of me, because otherwise I would be making a fool of myself.

_i hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_there's the silence there's my last chance_

_i stand up with shaky hands_

_all eyes on me_

_horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_but I'm only looking at you_

As soon as the words speak now or forever hold your peace left the lips of the preacher, I stepped out from my hiding place. His eyes locked onto mine as soon as I did so. The rest of the room looked at me with an expression I could only describe as 'kill the bitch before she ruins it'.

Astoria was becoming quickly red in the face. I could tell she was only moments from screaming at Draco, and I would not be surprised if she did, nor would I hold it against her.

Of course Draco's party was looking on me with astonished and curious expressions. They hadn't expected me to show up today either. I could not give up on him. I would question it until I died unless I did everything I could to try to get him to be with me. Forever.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_so don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door_

_don't wait or say a single vow_

_you need to hear me out_

_they said speak now_

"I know, I am not exactly the type of person you would expect to be doing something like this. The littlest Weasley, y'know? But If...If you marry her today I know what would happen. She has a fairy tale world built up in her head. She thinks everything will be splendid and wonderful between them. Well, she could not be more wrong. You'll hate her, and your mother, and her parents and everyone around you for forcing you into this." I started. The gasping in the room was prominent. I tried to ignore the spiteful words being spat at me in hushed tones.

"You'll be cruel and mean and so much like your father, because that's the mask you put up when you know you can't show your feelings. She'll cry and hate you, but she won't divorce you. She'll see other men behind your back and think she's getting away with it, but you'll know. You won't care enough to stop her unless she makes a fool of herself in public." I continued. I could tell she was about to kill me, but I still kept going.

"You'll cut out your friends and everyone who cares about you, because they'll know you're miserable and they'll want to help, and try to make you talk about it. I know you hate talking when you're miserable. Which ultimately just make you even more miserable, because even you need someone to talk to." I said, laughing through the heart that's currently in my throat.

"She won't see that. She'll be angry and she'll yell a lot, because that's what she does when things don't go her way. You'll yell too, because you won't know what else to say. I love you and I know that, even if you don't love me, you definitely don't love her. So please don't do this...and...don't make him do this." I said, tears now welling up in my eyes. I didn't cry.

I haven't let myself cry for anything since my first year, nothing except for the death of my brother. I didn't let the tears fall, because these people couldn't see me as weak. Quite honestly I was surprised no one hexed me yet, really.

_and you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_baby I didn't say my vows_

_so glad you were around_

_when they said speak now_

Draco let out a breath, muttering something along the lines of 'thank Merlin.' The Greengrass family was outraged, but Narcissa was smiling. I was surprised by this. I knew she wasn't the evil vindictive bitch everyone made her out to be, but I didn't expect her to openly show any emotion in this situation. It was admittedly and awkward situation.

"Well, I know you were all expecting a wedding today. It looks like that won't be happening today. I invite you to the reception anyways. Open bar from five until midnight." Blaise announced.

Draco was still stunned and I was currently ignoring the string of profane insults coming out of Astoria's mouth. I really did not care what she had to say.

"I'm going to change. I'll meet you at the manor?" Draco asked, as he walked to me, kissing my forehead in what I assumed was gratitude. "Thank you. I know this will probably bomb your reputation, but thank you. I knew there was a reason you're my favorite. No Slytherin would be brave, or insane, enough to risk something like being hexed into oblivion by the Greengrass family."

He told me, it made me smile. That was about as close to an 'I love you' I was about to get from Draco Malfoy while we were in such a public setting. Emotions weren't something Malfoy men were trained to show. I understood that a long time ago.


End file.
